Queridos lectores:
by Winter-san
Summary: ¡Los personajes de Hora de Aventura han escrito cartas para los lectores de FanFiction! Entra aquí si quieres saber lo que tus personajes favoritos te quieren decir. [Temporalmente suspendido]
1. Bonnibell Bubelgum

_Estimados lectores de FanFiction:_

Agradezco lo mucho que se esfuerzan en mantener la personalidad mía y de mis amigos en sus Fics, pero debo decirles una cosa:

¡NO SOY TAN LOCA COMO USTEDES ME DESCRIBEN!

He leído varios de sus Fics Finnceline, y a mi me ponen de mala en algunos, y además me describen como una jodida loca.

Quiero aclarar algo, además de eso: NO TENGO NADA EN CONTRA DEL FINNCELINE.

Así que dejen de hacerme mala u.u, ¡Please!

Eso es todo lo que quiero decir. Nos vemos.

_**Atentamente:**__ Bonnibell Bublegum; princesa del Dulce Reino de Ooo_

_**PD:**__ La única loca de Ooo es la princesa Flama ñ.ñ_

* * *

><p>Hola a todos, aquí Winter-san con un pequeño Fic para que se rían un rato. Este fic se centrará en el genero de humor; pero yo igualmente le meteré las parejas que más me gustan.<p>

Un.n Bueno, no ha sido tan largo como mi mente pensó (¬3¬), pero igual espero que les guste.

Nos vemos en la próxima carta.

¡Bye!

**Winter-san**


	2. Jake el perro

_Lectores de FanFiction:_

Tengo una pregunta para ustedes:

¿¡Por qué siempre hacen que mi bro llegué al nivel 15 con alguien?!

Mi pequeño Finn es, aún, mi joven e inocente y no sabe de esas cosas; ¡no lo hagan un jodido pervertido! ò.ó

Exceptuando eso, amo sus historias. Sobre todo porque yo siempre salgo en ellas. ***inserte sonrisa narcisista aquí*** Bueno, no sé que más decir y Lady me está esperando para ir al cine; así que me despido ya. n.n

_**Atentamente:**_ _Jake el perro, también llamado el Mike._ ***inserte "facepalm" de Winter aquí***

**PD:** _No hagan a mi bro pervertido, please. _***inserte puchero de Jake aquí***

* * *

><p>¿¡Por qué pensaron que la escritora de la anterior carta era Marceline?! O.o<p>

Bueno, espero que esta carta también les haya hecho reír; y recuerdo que las parejas aquí redactadas son mis favoritas.

**Winter-san**


	3. Marshall Lee Abadeer

_Hola fans:_

Es muy cool que me representen de una forma tan sensual en sus Fics. Aunque, claro, yo ya soy muy sensual. ***inserte sonrisa narcisista aquí*** Pero antes de gritarles una cosa, quiero dedicarle algo a PDLovelyGirl; Winter me dijo que esperabas mi carta, así que te lo agradezco. ***inserte guiño hacia PDLovelyGirl aquí***

Bien, ahora mi pregunta:

¿¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ME PONEN DE UN *UTO PERVERTIDO?!

Ya sea con Fiona o con Bubba, siempre me describen como un pervertido. ¬¬

Además, el tema del Fiolee y del Gumshall... Eso lo dejo al gusto de mis fans. ***inserte a Winter susurrando: "Bisexual" aquí XD***

Adios chicas, y chicos. lmL

_**Atentamente:**_ _Marshall Lee Abadeer, el sensual Rey Vampiro. _***inserte 'facepalm' de Finn aquí***

_**PD:**__ Yo soy más sensual que Flame Prince. :3_

* * *

><p>XD Este Marshall es un loquillo. XD Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos.<p>

¡Bye!

**Winter-san**


	4. Finn el humano

_Fans de las aventuras:_

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal les va? ¿Conocen a las princesas? ¿Conocen a BMO? ¿Conocen al Rey Helado? ¿Me conocen? ¿Conocen a Jake? ***inserte a Winter con la 'poker face' aquí*** Tengo preguntas para ustedes, además de esas 3.

¿Qué es el Finnceline? ¿Qué es el Fioninn? ¿Qué es el Fubelgum? ¿Qué es el Fubeline? ¿Qué es el Flinn/Flaminn? ¿Qué es el Finnshall?

Son nombres muy raros.

—_¿Pero cual te gusta más?—Winter-san_

No sé que es, pero el FINNCELINE suena bien. ***inserte a Winter bailando aquí XD; y a Finn mirandolas con la 'poker face'***

Bueno, eso es todo; pero quiero pedirles un favor.

¿Me podrían explicar que es el nivel 15?

Es que Jake no me lo explica, las princesas se van, y Marceline dice que estaría encantada de mostrármelo ***inserte a Winter con una hemorragia nasal aquí X/X*** pero que Jake no le deja. ***inserte a Jake escapando de Winter, que lo persigue con un cuchillo y una camiseta de "I love Finnceline"***

Bueno, ¡nos vemos!

* * *

><p>XD Pobre Finn, nadie le explica nada. XD Bueno, luego de haber torturado un poco a Jake, escribí la carta y la he publicado. Espero que les guste. Nos vemos.<p> 


	5. Rey Helado

_Odiados lectores:_

¡YO NO SOY MALO!

Todos sabemos que el malo es Gunter; siempre está rompiendo cosas. Yo no estoy loco ni soy malo; el que secuestre princesas no es malo, lo hago para elegir con cual casarme.

Ustedes son niños, no entienden de estas cosas de adultos. ***inserte 'poker face' de todos los lectores aquí***

Ya dicho eso, solo quiero decir algo:

¿Alguna princesa se casa conmigo? ***inserte a Finn con una gotita al estilo Anime aquí* **¿No? Qué pena...

Pero bueno, no creo que haya princesas entre ustedes ¬¬

Nos vemos.

_**Atentamente: **__El Rey Helado, el Rey más atractivo del mundo._

_**PD:**_ _¿Quién es 'Simon Petrickov'?_

* * *

><p>Pobre Simon, no recuerda nada.<p>

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos.

**Winter-san**


	6. Flame Queen

_Lectores:_

¿Por que me odian? En muchos de sus fic's siempre soy la chica mala que separa a Finn y a Marcy.

¡Pero no es así!

Yo estoy ayudando a Grumosa y a Cake para que esos dos esten juntos, porque se aman pero no se dan cuenta. ¬3¬ ***inserte a Winter desmallada aquí XP***

Aparte de eso, sus historias son muy buenas. No creo tener nada más que decir, ¿no?

Adios.

_**Atentamente:**__ La Reina Flama, soberana del reino de fuego de Ooo._

_**PD: **__Amo el Finnceline. n3n_

* * *

><p>XP Flama es de nuestro equipo. XD Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña carta para decir que sigo conectada. ñ.ñ Nos vemos.<p>

**Winter-san**


	7. Marceline Abadeer

_Bonitos lectores:_

Por favor, díganle a Jake si lo ven que no voy a matar a Finn. Piensa que quiero chuparle la sangre, pero no es así. _No es la sangre lo que le quiero chupar a Finn._ ***inserte guiño de Marcy aquí, y a Winter con un derrame nasal grave XP***

He visto que hay muchos fans de Finnceline, bien les haré un favor.

¡Finn me ama! ***inserte a un sonrojado y desmallado Finn aquí***

No lo admite pero me ama, todos me aman. ¿Quién no amaría a una chica tan sexy como yo? Y yo... Bueno, es un buen chico. Tal vez sí me gusta.

***inserte a Finn en el mismo estado aquí***

—¡POR FIN!—Winter-san

Pero solo 'tal vez'.

Y creo que les daré unos datos curiosos:

__Sé que la vela andante intenta juntarme con Finn._ Bueno, es obvio si percibo un olor a bosque quemado cuando Finn y yo tenemos una cita... ¡No es una cita! ¡Solo salimos de aventura! ***inserte una sonrojada Marcy aquí***

__Marshall es mi primo._ Muchos intentan saber por qué Marshy y yo tenemos el mismo apellido, y la razón es que somos primos. Hannah Abadeer (la mamá de Marshy) es la hermana mayor de mi padre.

Y para terminar.

__Bonnie y yo somos amigas. _Todos tienen la duda de la relación que mantengo con ella, somos amigas. Muchos piensan que somos pareja/amantes pero no los somos. Aunque claro, ¿quién no ha hecho 'eso' con su mejor amiga una noche borracha? ***inserte 'poker face' de Finn y Winter; y a Bonnie sonrojada aquí***

Ya dicho eso, yo me voy que quedé en ir al cine con Finn. ¡No es una cita! 0/0 ***inserte sonrojo aquí***

_**Atentamente: **__Marceline Abadeer, la sexy Reina Vampiro._

_**PD: **__¡Diganle a Flamita que no es una cita! 0/0_

* * *

><p>¡POR FIN! Ya era hora de que Marcy admitiera sus sentimientos.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos.

**Winter-san**


	8. Flame Prince

_Queridos fans:_

Les agradezco mucho su esfuerzo para hacer taaan entretenidas sus historias. Es muy amable de su parte. ***inserte sonrisa de FP aquí***

Me gustaría poder compensar a todos los escritores que hacen su mayor esfuerzo en sus Fic's; así que quise revelar algunos secretos de mis amigos.

__Marshall es..._ Lo siento, eso no lo digo XD. Creo que el único secreto que no se puede revelar es: "La orientación sexual de Marshall". XP

__Finn y Marcy son pareja._ Siempre andan a negar sus citas, y que se quieren; pero un día los seguí en una de sus "aventuras", pero se la pasaron besandose. ***inserte desmallo de Finn y Marceline aquí***

__Fiona y yo terminamos._ Lamento mucho defraudar a los fans del 'Flameona' ***inserte carita triste del príncipe aquí***, pero ella y yo terminamos. Igual que Finn y la actual Reina Flama. Aunque eso no impide que ustedes quieran que volvamos.

Y creo que no se me olvida nada, ¿no? Bueno, si se me olvidó algo díganmelo. Espero que les haya gustado mi carta.

_**Atentamente:**__ Flame Prince, el príncipe del Reino de Fuego de Aaa._

_**PD:**__ Son muy buenas todas sus historias, se agradece su esfuerzo._

Que amable es el príncipe. Espero que les esté gustando el Fic.


	9. Cake la gata

_Lectores:_

¡MI NIÑA NO VA A SALIR CON EL VAMPIRITO! ***inserte un asustado Marshall aquí* **No pienso dejar que ese niño bonito le haga algo a mi niña, así que dejen de hacer "esos" fic's.

Bueno, ¿algo más que decir?

¡Sí! Voy a revelar un gran secreto...

¡Marshall es gay! ***inserte desmallo de Marshall aquí***

Sé que él se ha besado con Gumball y con Fi, pero él mismo admitió que le gsutan más los besos del príncipe. -3-

—_¡Cake! ¡Eso era un secreto!—Marshall_

—_¡Calla vampiro!—Jake_

—_¡HISSS!—Marshall_

—_¡AAAHHH!—Jake_

—_¡Callense idiotas! ¡Cake está hablando!—Winter-san_

—_¡Hi Sensei!—Marshall y Jake_

¬¬ No sé que más decir, adios.

_**Atentamente:**__ Cake la gata._

_**PD:**__ No Fiolee. ¬¬_

Que mala es Cake. Pero ya se sabe un secreto de Marshy. :3 Nos vemos.


	10. Fiona la humana

_Locos lectores:_

¿Y-yo y Ma-marshall? ¿Y-yo y Gu-gumball? ¿Y-yo y F-finn? ¿Y-yo y FP? ***inserte una sonrojada Fiona aquí***

¡Son muy raros!

Aunque sería lindo ser la novia de Marshy. ***inserte mirada asesina de Gumball, y a Winter susurrando **_"celoso"_** a Gumball XP, aquí* **Pero creo que él ama a PG. ***inserte sonrojo de Marshall y Gumball aquí***

Bueno, sus fic's son, osea, super hello. ¡Son muy chulos!

...

...

...

—_¡Di algo, o vete!—Winter-san_

...

...

—_...—Winter-san_

...

**Chao. *inserte facepalm de Winter aquí***

_**Atentamente:**__ Fiona la humana._

_**PD:**__ Fiolee n.n_

* * *

><p>... Fiona es muy extraña. XD Nos vemos.<p> 


	11. Prince 'Bubba' Gumball

_Asombrosos lectores:_

Solo quiero decir una cosa:

¡Marshall es mío, zorras! ¡No me lo van a quitar!

***inserte aquí: mirada asesina de Gumball, sonrojo y desmallo de Marshall, y a Winter con una gotita estilo anime***

Neh, no creo tener nada más que decir.

Nos vemos.

_**Atentamente:**__ Prince 'Bubba' Gumball, príncipe del Dulce Reino de Aaa._

_**PD:**__ ¡Marshall es mío! "^"_

* * *

><p>Bueno, digánme: ¿Quién se esperaba ese ataque de celos del príncipe? ñ.ñ Nos vemos.<p> 


	12. Lumpy Space Princess

_¡Hola amigos!:_

Voy a decir les unos grumosos cotilleos. ***inserte a Winter con una libreta detrás de Grumosa aquí*** Empezando por las parejas que son defenitivas aquí.

__Finn y Marceline._ Creo que eran obvios. ***inserte sonrojo de los mencionados***

__Marshall y Gumball._ OMG! ¡Gays! ***inserte sonrojo de los mencionados***

__Fiona y Flame Prince._ ¡Volvieron! ñ.ñ ***inserte sonrojo de los mencionados***

__Y yo y Brad._ ÉL vino y dijo "Te quiero PG" y yo le dije "Pero yo no" y luego el dijo...

Media hora despues

...y yo dije "Vale"

—_¡CALLATE YA!—Todos_

Ok, ok... Bueno, solo un secreto más: ¡MARSHALL ES UKE! ***inserte sonrojo de Marshall***

Sipi, desde ese "accidente" en el one-shot Seme por un día, Gumball se transformó en seme. ñ3ñ

Nos vemos.

_**Atentamente:**__ La princesa Grumos, la princesa con los mejores grumos._

_**PD:**__ ¡Marshall uke 4 ever!_

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos. n.n<p> 


	13. ¡Gunter!

_Hola:_

¡Weeenk! _Traducción: Hola._

Wenk wenk wenk. _Traducción: Soy un malote._

¿Wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk? _Traducción: ¿Piensan que soy un malote?_

¡Weeeenk! _Traducción: ¡Yo sí!_

Wenk wenk. _Traducción: Finnceline 4 ever._

Wenk. _Traducción: Besitos._

_**Atentamente:**__ ¡Gunter!_

* * *

><p>¡Lo lamento! =^= Pero no pude evitar pensar en que driría Gunter, así que surgió esta porquería jeje. Nos vemos.<p> 


End file.
